El Despertar
by Korlis
Summary: [Mini-fic] Poco después de que Emma rompiera la maldición, aparece entre Regina y ella una extraña relación. La rubia, sin embargo, no acabará de contentarse con ello. ¿Pero qué otra opción le queda?


**_Primero, los personajes de OUAT que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen._**

**_N/A. Soy muy aficionada a leer fanfic. Pero este es el primero que escribo, así que he querido probar con una pequeña escena para ver que tal me iba. Quizás más adelante me intente escribir algo más largo. La verdad es que soy más de ciencias que de letras, con lo que esto es una especie de aventura para mí. La verdad es que no sé si me va a dar mal esto de escribir._**

**_Por eso, me gustaría pedirles un gran favor, comenten y dejen sus criticas y su opinión sobre el texto. No se corten, por favor, y sean sinceros. Todas las opiniones serán bienvenidas e intentaré aprender lo máximo de ellas. :)_**

* * *

De pronto, un frío vacío la inundó. Se había quedado dormida. Abrió los ojos buscando qué le había causado esa sensación. Era plena noche, una noche oscura, sin embargo, una suave luz plateada lograba colarse en su habitación iluminándola completamente.

La rubia ya se había vestido y en esos momentos se dirigía a la ventana. Era por dónde solía salir esas noches, sobre todo aquellas en las que Henry dormía en la mansión, al otro lado del pasillo. Su hijo tenía tendencia a hacer pequeñas escapadas al lavabo durante la noche. ¿Cómo le contaría a su hijo que hacía saliendo a esas horas de la habitación de su otra madre si se lo encontraba por casualidad?

Poco después de empezar esa extraña relación, hacía ya un mes, Regina decidió imponer ciertas normas como: nadie podía saber lo suyo, debían mantenerlo en secreto; Emma no podía quedarse a dormir, al acabar debía irse; su relación, según la morena, no podía contener ningún tipo de sentimentalismo, si era bien cierto que las dos se sentían atraídas la una por la otra, la cosa no podía ni debía llegar a más; y una larga lista de la cual seguían todas la misma línea que las anteriores.

A Emma no le gustaron en absoluto todas aquellas reglas e intentó negociar insistentemente sobre alguna de ellas, como lo de quedarse a dormir al menos unas horas, pero al ver que no conseguiría sacar a Regina de sus trece y que si no aceptaba no la podría ni rozar, decidió ceder. Aunque claro, con cierta molestia, ya que ella sí que empezaba a tener ciertos sentimientos hacía la morena.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la morena al ver que la otra mujer ya estaba parada delante de la ventana y la empezaba a abrir.

-Es tarde. Lo siento, me quedé dormida. Tranquila, no volverá a pasar.- contestó la rubia secamente y con un toque de enfado en su tono. Aquella situación no le gustaba y tampoco se molestaba en ocultarlo. Abrió la ventana y se dispuso a salir.

-¿A dónde vas?- continuó mientras Emma ya tenía el primer pie fuera. Cierta ansiedad empezaba a hacerse cada vez más patente en su interior.

-A casa de mis padres, como siempre. ¿A dónde si no?- le respondió la rubia usando el mismo tono anterior. Empezó a bajar la cabeza para pasarla por debajo del cristal de la ventana.- Buenas noches.

Entonces, Regina sintió como aquel vacío inicial mezclado con una inmensa ola de ansiedad se mezclaban y se convertían juntos en un abismo profundo y oscuro en el cual empezaba a caer sin remedio.

-Espera, no te vayas ¡Quédate!- consiguió gritar justo antes de que el segundo pie de Emma desapareciera de su vista.

En el tiempo que duró un parpadeo, la rubia ya volvía a estar perfectamente plantada en el suelo de su habitación.

-Perdona, ¿podrías repetir eso?- le pidió mientras una pequeña sonrisa picarona se le dibujaba en la cara.

-Ya lo has oído. No hace falta que lo repita.- intentó endurecer su tono ya que se había dando cuenta de que antes había demostrado demasiado interés en que Emma no se fuera, en que se quedará con ella esa noche, a su lado, mientras se abrazaban la una a la otra.

- De hecho, últimamente me falla mucho el oído.- Emma quería volverlo a oír. Necesitaba volverlo a oír porque no era capaz de creerse que la terca alcaldesa hubiera sido capaz de decir esas palabras después de todo lo que habían llegado a discutir por ese tema. Aunque a juzgar por la cara de la morena, que por momentos estaba más y más roja, parecía indicar que sí que había pronunciado esas palabras.

Estuvo esperando un rato, pero parecía que Regina no le iba a dar el placer de volver a decirlo, así que decidió probar con métodos más radicales. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la ventana abierta.

-Quédate- dijo la morena flojito, pero suficientemente fuerte como para que Emma lo oyera.

La rubia giró sobre sus talones con una sonrisa en la cara. Intentó probar suerte con la situación y añadió: -¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?

-¿En serio, Emma? ¡Ya te lo he repetido! Si no quieres quedarte, vete. Me da igual.- Regina no estaba acostumbrada ni le gustaba tener que repetir las cosas para que los demás hicieran lo que ella quería; y ni mucho menos pedir las cosas "por favor".

Así que se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón cerrando los ojos, mientras esperaba el sonido que indicará que la rubia finalmente se había marchado quedándose ella sola en la habitación. Sabía que le dolería, pero no quería ceder.

Oyó como se cerraba la ventana. Ya estaba, ya se había ido la sheriff. Una gran tristeza la inundó, aunque no acababa de entender de dónde procedía ese sentimiento o por qué lo tenía, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Emma había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar a carcajadas delante de la rabieta de Regina. Sin duda alguna, picarla era una de las cosas con las que más se divertía y disfrutaba. Y también, era uno de los momentos en qué la morena se veía más hermosa.

Cerró la ventana e intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, empezó a quitarse su preciada cazadora de cuero roja soltándola en el suelo.

La morena pegó un pequeño bote al notar unas suaves manos que no se esperaba acariciándole la cintura. Emma soltó una pequeña risa que contagió a una alcaldesa sorprendida y alegre porque, finalmente, no se había quedado sola.

-No te has ido.- susurró la morena incorporándose de manera que junto su frente con la de la rubia quedando sus labios separados por escasos milímetros. Necesitaba tocarla, no se creía que ella continuará allí.

-Te lo he dicho mil veces: nunca te dejaré, por mucho que intentes alejarme.- soltó Emma con una convicción en su voz que provocó en su compañera un sinfín de sensaciones.

Todas las máscaras y armaduras que durante tantos años la Reina Malvada y la fría alcaldesa habían acumulado y coleccionado cayeron de golpe del corazón de Regina. Una ligereza y sensación de libertad la inundaron. Y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza movido por sentimiento que creyó olvidado en el pasado.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron y empezaron a descender por su piel olivácea, acompañando a una vieja y, a la vez, nueva sonrisa. La morena sonreía; sonreía como hacía años, muchos años, que no lo hacía; ya que, dentro de sí misma, pareció despertar y liberarse una vieja Regina que hacía tantísimo tiempo que había sido encerrada en lo más profundo de su ser.

Emma al ver lo que sus palabras habían causado no supo cómo actuar. No se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la morena. Era tan impredecible aquella mujer, nunca sabía por dónde saldría. Así que se dejó llevar haciendo lo que su corazón le guiaba.

Besó las mejillas de la morena, secando a su paso las lágrimas que decoraban su hermosa cara.

-Pero no llores, amor. Me vas a hacer sentir culpable.-bromeó la rubia.

Regina rió suavemente.

-Eres la culpable, querida.- dijo dulcemente y se inclinó sobre Emma para dejar en sus labios un casto beso cargado, sin embargo, con todo el amor que había renacido en su oscuro corazón.

* * *

_**Por favor, no se olviden de comentar y dejar sus opiniones.**_


End file.
